The Bonding
by DeathAndCompany
Summary: When Harry woke up on top of Draco Malfoy he thought his day could only get better. He was wrong. A bond fic. DM/HP slash.
1. Chapter 1

**My shot at a bonding fic. I will try to be original. And yes, slash. **

From the moment Harry Potter woke up on top of Draco Malfoy in the Hospital Wing, he thought his day could only get better. Harry was sure he had never been more wrong.

"Yes. A bond, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said wearily.

"Surely you've heard of them, Potter." Malfoy sneered.

The look of utter confusion on Harry's face suggested otherwise, however. Malfoy rolled his eyes and groaned. Professor McGonagall looked worried.

"I think maybe Madame Pomfrey should explain this to you, Mr Potter." she said cautiously. Malfoy snorted.

"There really isn't all that much to explain, Potter. We're married."

Harry laughed sarcastically, and looked to Professor McGonagall, clearly expecting Malfoy to be reprimanded. The look on her face made his stomach drop.

"Married?"

"Do you know anything, Potter? You do live in the Wizarding World, don't you?" Malfoy asked, with another roll of his eyes. Harry found himself wondering how he never noticed just how nice the silver colour of his eyes was, how it complimented his hair…

Oh, Merlin.

"Professor… what kind of effects come with this spell?"

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Btw, this is set in sixth year. I will pretty much pick and choose what I will keep canon. I'll try my best to stay as canon as possible. **

Harry's mind was reeling. Marriage was something he held sacred. He always imagined he's marry someone he really loved. Have a kid or two. Give them everything he missed. He hadn't even heard of Marriage Bonds, but apparently it's totally official.

"The thing is, Potter, we don't know who cast the spell. If it was done by an amateur, things might be different for you and Draco." Madame Pomfrey said.

"What does the spell normally do?"

"It forces both people to be attracted to each other. It was created for arranged marriages. It makes it a lot easier to get to know someone when you cant help liking them. You will feel a certain pull to be around Draco." she began, "You'll feel the need for physical closeness, starting with just touches and… well, becoming the need for more."

Harry groaned. Lovely! Just what he wanted! To be forced to want to fuck Draco Malfoy. Draco was as cheerful as Harry was, although clearly preferring to suffer in silence. Madame Pomfrey began to address both boys.

"Now… There are other affects to the spell. For instance, you'll be very uncomfortable with other people touching you for the first year or so. Try to keep touching off others to a minimum, to save any discomfort. You will pass out if you are away from each other. It can be very painful, in fact."

The more Madame Pomfrey talked, the worse Harry felt. How would he tell Ron and Hermione?

That, however, ceased to be a problem within twenty minutes.

---

Hermione was worried about Harry. She had been so sure that his passing out had to do with his scar, but experience told her if it was he'd be out by now. Ron had apparently noticed nothing, but nonetheless accompanied her to the Hospital Wing anyway.

They scanned the room upon entering and saw no one. That's funny, Hermione thought, Draco Malfoy is supposed to be here too. Rumour had it they passed out simultaneously.

"Get off!" a familiar voice yelled indignantly from behind the curtain.

"Harry?"

"Hermione." Harry sounded nervous.

Hermione and Ron ran over to the curtain quickly. The minute they saw Harry, they wished they hadn't. Harry was lying on half of a single bed. The other half was occupied with a very fast asleep Draco Malfoy who had decided to rest his head on Harry's chest.

"Merlin! What the hell happened?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well… We're bonded."

"You _bonded _with _Malfoy_?!" Ron said.

"Not intentionally. We don't know who actually did it."

Harry was pleasantly surprised. He expected Ron to absolutely freak, but he was sympathetic about it.

"It's not uncommon, accidental Bonding. History is riddled with stories of people who were Bonded without their consent. Some of them were actually quite happy in their Bond." Hermione told him.

"No chance of that for you, though mate. Not with the Slythergit." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said with a thin smile.

Draco chose this moment to wake up. He groaned slightly, and shifted himself up and off of Harry. He noticed they were in company.

"Oh, wonderful." he sneered, "If you wont miss me too much, Potter, I'll be going to the bathroom."

Harry ignored him as he left, and then stuck his head in his hands, and groaned.

"I really cant do this."

"You'll do alright, mate. It all comes really natural." Ron assured him. Harry groaned again.

"That's the problem with it!"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Potter." Malfoy said, getting back into the bed. Hermione noticed how they immediately pressed against each other, and Harry visibly relaxed.

Madame Pomfrey soon ushered Ron and Hermione out, claiming that Harry and Draco needed their sleep. Harry was grateful, he was bloody knackered. He wasn't quite sure why. He'd barely been conscious at all today. Madame Pomfrey assured him it was quite normal. He found himself curling into Malfoy before he was able to fall asleep.

**Was it ok? Please let me know. Review...?**


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to get back to normal was difficult. The boys were given a room to share, because obviously their dorms weren't suitable. Timetables were switched around in order to ensure the newly wedded couple were attending the same classes all the time. Both had dropped and picked up various subjects. Neither were particularly happy.

Harry discovered a lot of predicaments he hadn't thought to think of in the first couple of days. The first was the issue of seating arrangements. Harry decided he would be fair because Malfoy needed to see his friends too, but Malfoy was having none of it.

"I refuse! I'm not sitting at your table. Ever." he insisted.

"Come on! We have to compromise, Malfoy!"

"I don't compromise, Potter. " Draco mumbled, but Harry could tell he was giving in.

"I'll sit with your friends for lunch. Mine for dinner." Harry decided, and with a sigh, Draco agreed.

The next problem was actually getting through the day. Malfoy's friends were unbearable. Of course, he'd known Crabbe and Goyle were just idiots, but his other friends as people were new to him. He hated them already. Pansy Parkinson resented Harry for stealing her boyfriend. Blaise Zabini was a nosy git. Theodore Nott seemed to make everyone uncomfortable and he rarely spoke out.

"So, are you a virgin Potter?" were Blaise's first words to Harry on day one of publicly married life.

Harry stayed silent, he knew they were only asking to get off on the answer. He decided he would just stay quiet at the Slytherin table. He was very uncomfortable sitting there. He got sympathetic looks from the Gryffindor table, but they did very little to improve his mood.

At dinner time, Draco experienced life with the lions. Though resented by most, Hermione made an obvious effort to make him comfortable. This only made Draco more hostile.

"So what are you planning on doing when you leave Hogwarts?" she asked with a strained smile. Draco sighed.

"Do you really want to know the answers to any of these pathetic questions?" he snapped.

"Excuse me for trying to make conversation." Hermione said coolly, "What you do after Hogwarts could be something you may have to rethink anyway, I was interested to see if you'd put any thought into that."

"Why in Merlin's name would I change any of my plans?"

"Well, there is a chance that you will be stuck with your marriage permanently, you know." she said quietly.

"I'll live in hope for now though. My future career wont be affected either way." Draco said firmly.

"Indeed?" Hermione asked.

There was a small silence until Hermione coughed. Draco looked up to see an expectant face staring at him.

"Oh! You wanted me to elaborate? I didn't realise you were so very interested in my affairs."

"I'm not. I'm interested in my best friend's welfare." Hermione turned red.

Draco stood and went to leave . He felt a strong pull in his chest, and he gasped. Harry did the same.

"Get up, Potter. We're leaving." Draco said.

"I'm not finished. You can wait." Harry said.

Draco waited for ten minutes while Harry deliberately took his time. When the blonde boy looked about ready to flip, Harry stood, and smiled. He began to walk and motioned for Draco to do so. With a low growl, Draco followed reluctantly.


End file.
